The present invention relates to aiming devices, and more particularly to aiming devices including a thermoelectric module and an illuminated sight element.
The popularity and use of archery equipment and firearms, for hunting, target shooting, and other dynamic shooting sports, has increased over the past several decades. The competitive nature of shooting and the desire by hunters to have well placed, ethical shots, has led to the development and commercialization of a variety of aiming devices. These devices can include fiber optic, light gathering sight pins, illuminated reticles for rifle scopes or red dot illuminated sights.
Often, the sight pins, reticles and red dots of these aiming devices are illuminated by a light source that is powered directly by a battery. The issue with these types of battery powered light sources is that the battery eventually dies. This can be particularly problematic when a once in lifetime shot presents itself, or during an active shooting competition. In military applications, soldiers also need aiming devices on their weapons to always perform, and perform well. If they do not—due to battery or other failure—it could result in catastrophe.